


who dares hit on my husband

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [83]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Deep in love Magnus, Jealous Alec, M/M, Magnus has an admirer, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Some bold dude hitting on Magnus at a party.





	who dares hit on my husband

**there's nothing sexier than a man in love with his man and is not afraid to show it.**

As if a gaze were tangible, Magnus could feel the eyes of the man two steps away wantonly staring him up and down.

Pretending not to notice, Magnus takes the olive from his martini glass and very slowly, very purposefully plops the olive into his mouth.

From the corner of his eyes, he sees the other man swallows as well and takes one step closer. 

“Sorry," Magnus holds up his left hand, "But I’m a married man. Happily too— very happily, if I may add”.

That, however, doesn’t stop his admirer who hums dulcet, “And what’s he like?” he asks, a glass of olive in his hand, “This very lucky husband of yours?”

Magnus takes an olive from his admirer’s glass and just as slowly and teasingly plops it into his mouth, “He's very jealous”, he says, a finger seductively poking around his mouth while staring his admirer in the face.

“Oh yeah?” his admirer steps even closer and even has the nerve to feed Magnus another olive and watches him eat, “And just how jealous is he?”

“Very very jealous”, Magnus replies with a rakish grin, “He’ll kick your ass”, and between his lips he takes another olive and slowly nibbles on half, the other half sticking out in a tease, “And when he’s done, he’ll drag you to hell himself”.

His admirer laughs, “And where’s this overprotective husband of yours now?”

So Magnus snaps his fingers and from the air pulls out a mirror and dangles it in front of his admirer, “You’re looking at him right now”.

Alec smiles, he smiles then grins so wide his teeth, gum and all paints him the happiest man alive. “This husband of yours”, he starts, plopping another olive into Magnus’s mouth, “I have to say, he’s very good looking”.

Magnus laughs, he laughs so hard, his cheerfulness blending well with the music as he leans in, reaches over his lips and hugs Alec tight in his arms, “I’ll kiss to that”. And they both indulge.

\- at the same time -

Isabel and Jace and Simon and everyone else at the party are— clearly forgotten.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
